gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Give Your Heart a Break
Give Your Heart a Break (Concedi una pausa al tuo cuore) è una canzone di Demi Lovato cantata da Rachel Berry e Brody Weston nell'episodio Fine di una storia, il quarto della Quarta Stagione. Give Your Heart a Break è la prima canzone cantata al Callbacks, un bar di New York per gli studenti della NYADA dove possono cantare e trascorrere parte del loro tempo. Quando Rachel, Finn, Kurt e Blaine vanno al bar, Rachel vuole disperatamente cantare questa canzone con Finn, ma il ragazzo dice che non vuole ed invita Rachel a cantarla con Brody. Rachel è titubante, ma continua a cantare con Brody e Finn riconosce che tra loro due sta nascendo qualcosa. Testo della canzone Rachel: The day I first met you You told me you'd never fall in love But now that I get you I know fear is what it really was Now here we are, so close Yet so far, haven't I passed the test? When will you realize Baby, I'm not like the rest? Rachel & Brody: Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared, it's wrong Rachel: Like you might make a mistake Rachel & Brody: There's just one life to live And there's no time to waste Rachel: To waste Rachel & Brody: So let me give your heart a break Brody: Give your heart a break Rachel: Let me give your heart a break Brody: Your heart a break Rachel: Oh yeah, yeah Brody: On Sunday, you went home alone There were tears in your eyes I called your cell phone, my love But you did not reply Rachel & Brody: The world is ours if we want it We can take it Rachel (Brody): If you just take my hand There's no turning back now (There's no turning back now) Rachel & Brody: Baby, try to understand Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared, it's wrong Rachel: Like you might make a mistake Rachel & Brody: There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait Rachel: To waste Rachel & Brody: So let me give your heart a break Brody: Give your heart a break Rachel: Let me give your heart a break Brody: Your heart a break Rachel: There's just so much you can take Brody: Give your heart a break Rachel: Let me give your heart a break Brody: Your heart a break Rachel Oh yeah, yeah When your lips are on my lips Rachel & Brody: And our hearts beat as one Rachel: But you slip out of my finger tips Rachel and Brody: Everytime you run Brody: Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break Rachel: I know you're scared, it's wrong Rachel & Brody: Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait Brody: To waste Rachel & Brody: So let me give your heart a break Rachel (Brody): 'Cause you've been hurt before (Give your heart a break) I can see it in your eyes (Give your heart a break) You try to smile away (Give your heart a break) Some things you can't disguise Rachel & Brody: Don't wanna break your heart Maybe I can ease the ache, the ache So let me give your heart a break Brody (with Rachel harmonizing): Give your heart a break Your heart a break Rachel & Brody: Your heart a break There's just so much you can take, Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Oh yeah, yeah Curiosità *Questa canzone è stata usata nel promo di Glee per la Quarta Stagione. Galleria di foto Brochel.jpg S4x04.mp40066.jpg Give your heart a break-4x4.png S4x04.mp40061.jpg S4x04.mp40067.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Brody Weston Categoria:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four